Mafiosi meet Gangsters
by MitsuKurohiro72
Summary: Tsuna and the others are invited by Reborn to go to Ikebukuro to meet a certain person. But it seems it's not only one that they will meet. They didn't know this trip can make them go through challenges that they'll only experience in Ikebukuro. -Sorry, first time writing a fanfic, so I still suck at summaries. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: A Vacation?

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. I don't own Durarara! as well-it's Ryohgo Narita-sensei's.

Anyway this is my first fanfic (and crossover), so please bear with me xD.

**Timeline in KHR!:** 2 years after the Curse of the Rainbow arc. In other words... the manga's ending -_- . Tsuna has accepted to being the 10th Boss, but he's not yet THE boss.  
**Timeline in DRRR!:** Sometime after the anime, after Kida went away. I'm not sure if Kida-kun or even Kuronuma Aoba will show up. I-I guess it's up to what will happen =w=

* * *

**Sawada Residence, Tsuna's Room – Namimori, 5pm**

Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, and Chrome comfortably sat in the room. They were all donned in their uniforms. It was already the end of school and summer vacation lies ahead. Naturally, Hibari wasn't there.

Reborn summoned them all for a certain announcement in Tsuna's room.

"Everyone, we're having a trip to Tokyo." He declared straightforwardly.

"T-to TOKYO!?" Tsuna echoed.

"Yeah." Reborn replied with his usual smirk. "We're going to Tokyo—specifically in Ikebukuro. We're meeting someone there."

"YAY! A field trip!" Lambo, who was sitting on Tsuna's bed, excitedly jumped.

"YOSHAAA! IT'S A FIELD TRIP TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei, who was sitting in front of Tsuna and Reborn, yelled as he raised his fist.

The person sitting on Tsuna's right, Gokudera Hayato, glared at Lambo and Ryohei. "OI! Keep it down, Ahoushi! You too, Lawn-head! You guys are annoying me!"

"What did you say, Tako-hedo!?" Ryohei glared back.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto Takeshi who sat on Tsuna's left, looked at Hayato with a smile. "Lambo's just a kid. Yelling at Senpai's not any good, too."

"Tche." Hayato looked away.

"E-ehehehe..." Tsuna scratched his head with a (=u=) face.

Lambo grinned and held out his tongue to Hayato.

"AHEM!" Reborn now used a mini-megaphone he took out of nowhere. Everyone squinted. "Anyway, the trip is tonight."

"Oi oi oi oi, wait a minute!" Tsuna wanted to wave it off. "Summer vacation has just begun!"

"What are you saying? That's exactly why I arranged this trip to be tonight." Reborn tilted his head as if it's the most obvious thing. "We won't be able to go to Ikebukuro while school is going on, and we're staying there for a week, so-"

"A _week_!?" Tsuna emphasized the word, looking a little bit frustrated. _What a day._

"Ahaha, don't worry, Tsuna. I'm sure it'll be okay there." Yamamoto reassured him. "By the way, who are we meeting, little guy?" he turned to Reborn.

"That will be a secret. You'll know when you get there." Reborn simply answered.

"I see."

"So," Reborn looked at everyone. "Is everyone going?"

"What about Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'll go invite him myself."

"Eh? Hibari's going?" Ryohei reacted.

"That depends on his decision."

"Ah."

"OKAY! Lambo-san's going to Ikubukurubu!" Lambo raised his hand as if volunteering in a magic show.

"I'M OBVIOUSLY GOING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei agreed as well.

"I'll go, too! And that's 'Ikebukuro', Lambo." Takeshi raised his hand while correcting Lambo.

"Then I'm going, if it's for Juudaime!" Hayato enthusiastically clenched his fists.

"I-I'll go... I think it'd be nice to go there." Chrome shyly and awkwardly raised her right hand.

The group looked at Tsuna expectantly.

"E-eh...?"

"Your turn to say 'yes', Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told Tsuna, expecting something.

_The way he said that... It's like I don't have a choice, do I?_

Tsuna sighed. "F... Fine! I'm going!" _Think of it as a vacation. A VACATION!_

Reborn smirked. "Okay. Pack your bags. We're meeting in front of Nami-chuu tonight at 10pm."

**An apartment near Kawagoe Highway in Ikebukuro, 8:30 pm**

A certain man in a white coat lazily held a cellphone to his ear.

"Moshimoshi...? Who's this..." he sleepily answered. He was about to get to Dreamland when his phone was ringing. It might be important, so he had to answer it.

"It's me. You seem to be not in the mood." a voice-the caller responded.

"Huh? Is this Orihara Izaya?" Shinra closed his eyes. "M'kay, good night." He was about to hang up when the caller responded in a louder voice.

"It's Reborn. Seriously, you better wake yourself up, Kishitani Shinra."

"A-ah." Shinra scratched his head. He could hear a sigh coming out from Reborn. "S-sorry for the rude reply. What's with the call? Is it about those youngsters you want me to meet?" he asked, now in a more attentive and better mood.

"Yeah," Reborn replied. "They might be coming over there not later than 12 midnight."

"Gotcha." Shinra spoke excitedly. "But how do you plan on bringing them here? By a limousine!? A Volkswagen car? By helicopter or plane?!"

"Don't be silly. They'll come here with me by train." Reborn smirked.

"Heh. As expected of a home tutor." Shinra smiled. "It's a wise answer. Like they say, 'Learn the manual way first before automatic.' right?"

He heard a proud "Hmph" from the end of the line.

"Then I'll be waiting. But let me sleep first, 'kay?" he yawned. "Bye, Reborn-kun." The call ended. Shinra snuggled comfortably on his bed and went back to sleep, but not before he muttered:

"I hope Celty My Honey will be back already..."


	2. Chapter 2: Get going!

**Namimori Middle School, In front of the gate. 9:57pm**

Tsuna sat by the Namimori Middle School Gate alone with his bag. Reborn came to get Hibari, so he went ahead. As for Lambo, he said he'll come after playing with Kyoko and Haru. They'll take him here by 10. Well, at least he doesn't have to go through all the trouble to bring - er, _carry_ him. He's safer there, anyway.

Tsuna scratched his head. "I guess I was too early..."

_What on earth would be in Ikebukuro that Reborn wants us to_ see?,Tsuna thought._ Did something happen?_

"Juudaime! Sorry for being late!" Gokudera Hayato showed up and ran to Tsuna.

"K-konbanwa, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna awkwardly greeted. "It's not yet even exactly 10 o'clock, anyway. So-"

"Aaagh. Those bastards... they'll really get it if they're later than I am..." Gokudera clenched his fist with a glare, his veins popping out.

"EH!? N-no need! Nobody's late! Really!" Tsuna waved to stop him.

"Well, if Juudaime say so..." Hayato calmed down. Tsuna sighed in relief. _Yokatta..._

"Yo!" Takeshi ran to the Storm and Sky guardians, startling them a little. He was carrying his clothes bag, along with a plastic bag with a whole box of sushi in it. "I brought some sushi." he said with a grin. "What do you think are we gonna ride to Tokyo?" Takeshi suddenly asked out of curiosity.

"If it's Reborn-san who's planning this, the only thing I can imagine is a rented bus." Hayato smirked, remembering their "Vongola Field Trip." One weird thing to remember... (A/N: Watch the OVA. You won't regret it.)

"Lambo-san will ride a plane!" a childish voice butted in.

_Eh?_

"Lambo?" Tsuna turned around, seeing Lambo with Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome.

"K-k-k-k-kyoko-chan!" Tsuna's jaw dropped as he saw Kyoko. "A-and Haru and Chrome... Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa!" the girls greeted Tsuna. "We accompanied Lambo. You know how dangerous it will be to leave him somewhere. Then we met Chrome-chan in the way here." Kyoko said, smiling at everyone.

"We also helped him pack his things. But Lambo put lots of things there, too." Haru spoke in her usual tone. "Really, you guys should thank us, desu~" she smiled teasingly.

"Th-thanks for the help." Tsuna looked at the girls.

"Ah, by the way, I prepared a bentou for you. A wife's special bentou for a husband~" Haru brought out an orange bentou box and gave it to Tsuna. She was blushing. Hard. "Have fun on the trip, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna hesitantly took the box with him. "A-arigatou..."

"Then, we're leaving, Lambo-chan, Chrome-chan. Onii-chan is probably on the way here, I think." Kyoko said.

"Hn!" Lambo waved at Kyoko and Haru.

"Take care, minna-san!" Haru said as the two girls left.

"You two, take care." Chrome softly smiled.

Then, just as the girls left the scene...

"Kyoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuukuuuu uuuuuuuuGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!" a voice came louder and louder as a figure approached the group.

Obviously, it was none other than Sasagawa Ryohei, Sun Guardian.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna was startled.

"OI! Lawn head! Keep your voice down, dammit!" Gokudera yelled.

"HUUH? What did you say, Tako-hedo!?" Ryohei glared.

"Maa, maa... stop that, you two" Takeshi calmed them down, like usual. The Sun and Storm Guardian stopped, looking away from each other.

"A-anou..." Chrome butted in. "Mukuro-sama isn't coming because he 'doesn't want to be with a certain person'..."

"Ah. He meant Hibari-san..." Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of Hibari and Reborn-san," Gokudera uttered. "He's taking really long, don't you think? It's 10:05 already."

"Yosh, let's go." Reborn showed up _on _the gate out of nowhere.

"-!?" Everyone looked at Reborn, shocked that he was even there without them knowing.

"Didn't you even sense me? It's been two years since you last fought Jager. I thought you'd already developed being aware of someone else's presence by flame." Reborn looked at the group, not seeming to be very pleased.

"That is, uh..." Tsuna thought of a reason... but nothing. He didn't even notice Lambo at first, either, so they all still lack the ability to sense someone, unless they're strong, like the Vindice.

"I guess I was right about bringing you all to Ikebukuro." Reborn sighed. "You still have more training to do, after all." _They're still kids, too. _Reborn thought.

"All that's left is Hibari. Agh, seriously..." Gokudera frowned.

"He showed some interest in going, that guy." Reborn started to explain. "But he said he doesn't want to leave Namimori. And since we're going to the city, he probably wouldn't like it there. But I still gave him a chance, telling him the time and place of the train we'll be riding."

"H-his dislike of crowds..." Tsuna scratched his cheek.

"Eh? We're taking a train to the extreme?" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah. An train ride to Ikebukuro that goes for an hour. Everyone must have the money for their own two-way tickets, a week's amount of living expenses, and food." Reborn declared.

"EH!?" Everyone (minus Lambo) exclaimed. Apparently they only had enough money for two-way transportation and food and a few extras. They all thought they'll be staying in someone's apartment or home.

"Hehehe... Lambo-san's keeping all his money to himself..." Lambo smirked, clutching his backpack. Well, he's a son of another mafia boss, so his money can be spent like water.

"_No borrowing of money, anyway_." Reborn reminded. Everyone except Lambo sighed and nodded silently while Lambo grinned. No choice. It's Reborn's rules after all.

**An alley somewhere near Sunshine 60, Ikebukuro**

"Ya hear me, gramps? I said _give me your money._ Don'cha fear the Dollars, HUH?" a delinquent was glaring and cornering an old man on a coat. The old man was shaking nervously, avoiding to catch the delinquent's glaring eyes.

Dollars. Unlike the famous color gangs, Dollars has no color. It's "transparent", and that's a factor in their strength. No one can sense them. Delinquents may be Dollars or not. Any person of any age can be part of Dollars. Even if you're someone without a head above your neck, or a human who can carry a vending machine with one hand, you can join Dollars.

Dollars is strong-no, the _strongest_ in Ikebukuro.

That's why the old man was shaking. "I-I-I can't..! M-my family will-!"

"Huuh? You're not giving me your money? Even when you're life is already at stake?" The delinquent grinned, mockingly pointing a sharp knife over the old man's neck and gripping his collar.

"Aahh..!" the old man's heart was beating fast from fear. "O-o-o-f-"

The old man was about to agree when someone suddenly pointed a switchblade over the delinquent's neck.

"What the-!?" the delinquent froze for a moment, then he tried to turn his head for a glimpse of the intruder. It's not like he can turn his head 180 degrees, anyway, so all he could see was a part of a silhouette.

"Yo." the intruder greeted. "I don't think Dollars should do something this humiliating. You're not planning to ruin Ikebukuro's strongest gang with hold-ups, were you?"

"H-huh!? What did you say!?" The delinquent glared at the intruder behind him, loosening his grip on the old man. The old man slumped on the ground, breathing heavily.

And as soon as he glared, The intruder tightened his grip on the knife, cutting the delinquent shallowly. "Want me to cut deeper?" The intruder, revealed to be Orihara Izaya, grinned. The delinquent widened his eyes and was cut silent.

"No reply? Then I'll take it as a yes, okay?" Izaya started cutting slowly through the delinquent's neck, his grin getting creepily brighter and brighter.

"AAAHHH! F-fine! S-s-stop it already...!" The delinquent stepped away from Izaya and ran, frightened of him. As he got away, Izaya looked at the old man on the suit. The old man whined in fright and ran quickly as he can out of the alley. It seems he was freaked out by what Izaya did to the delinquent.

"Weird guy, he didn't even thank me for what I did. Well, I observed a lot of humans who were like this, anyway." Orihara Izaya said to himself with his usual grin and thought.

_At least there'll be more human beings I get to observe tonight. I can't wait~~_


	3. Chapter 3: Ikebukuro Chaser

A/N: Yosh! It's time to get more of Durarara! for now ^^ . Forgive me for the step-by-step narrating. Hehe~

* * *

**Chatroom, 8pm**

-Tanaka Taro-san has joined the chat-

**Tanaka Taro:** Konbanwa...

**Tanaka Taro:** Are? It seems nobody's here yet. Is everyone out having fun?

-Setton-san has joined the chat-

**Tanaka Taro:** Konbanwa, Setton-san. Finally there's someone to talk to :)

**Setton:** Ah, konbanwa. Today was a tiring and scary day...

**Tanaka Taro:** Why? Did something happen?

**Setton:** Nothing much, just being chased by someone I don't know...

**Setton:** It was really weird.

**Tanaka Taro:** Eh? Are you sure you were the one being chased?

**Setton:** Yeah. That person was calling my name... And he was even holding a knife.

**Tanaka Taro:** S-scary... It's like you have a stalker.

-Kanra-san has joined the chat-

**Kanra:** Konbanwa~ Oho?

**Kanra: **What's with all this chasing thing? I want to know~

**Tanaka Taro:** Konbanwa, Kanra-san...

**Setton:** Konbanwa. I don't know much of the details either. He was chasing me. And surprisingly, he knew my name. Just that.

-Saika-san has joined the chat-

**Kanra:** Hoho... This seems interesting~ :3 There are also people being chased by someone they don't know with a knife, I heard.

**Kanra:** And most of those people are from Dollars.

**Kanra:** Ah, hello there, Saika.

**Tanaka Taro:** Konbanwa, Saika-san.

**Saika:** Konbanwa, minna

**Saika:** It sounds serious

**Kanra:** You bet! It's like you're having an assassin showing himself to _Dollars_. Creepy, desu ne?

.

[Private mode]**Tanaka Taro:** ...

[Private mode]**Kanra:** It seems you're more interested now.

[Private mode]**Tanaka Taro:** Kanra-san, no, _Orihara-san_, is it true? Most of people being chased are from Dollars..?

[Private mode]**Kanra:** Relax, Mikado-kun. Not all of Dollars are being targeted.

[Private mode]**Kanra:** In fact...

[Private mode]**Kanra:** Infamous people in Ikebukuro are being targeted as well.

[Private mode]**Tanaka Taro:** Do you know who did all of this?

.

**Setton:** Why Dollars?

**Kanra:** Who knows~ The chaser's identity is still unknown, too.

**Tanaka Taro:** I see.

**Saika: **I hope they stop this soon

.

[Private mode]**Kanra:** I plan to make it a secret. I won't tell...

[Private mode]**Kanra:** ... unless you pay, of course.

[Private mode]**Tanaka Taro:** ...?

.

**Kanra:** Then, I'll take my leave for now. Oyasumi~

**Tanaka Taro:** O-oyasuminasai, Kanra-san.

**Saika:** Oyasumi

**Setton:** Then, I'll go as well.

-Kanra-san has left the chat-

-Setton-san has left the chat-

**Tanaka Taro:** I guess it's time for me to leave as well.

**Tanaka Taro:** Too bad, Bakyura-san didn't come today...

**Saika:** Sou desu ne

**Saika:** Anou, I'll be leaving for now.

**Tanaka Taro:** Ou. Oyasumi, Saika-san.

-Saika-san has left the chat-

-Midori-san joined the chat-

**Tanaka Taro:** Are?

**Midori: **Hello

**Tanaka Taro:** H-hello...

**Tanaka Taro:** Are you a new member here?

**Midori:** Hello

**Midori:** Hello

**Tanaka Taro:** ?

**Midori:** Hello

-Midori-san has left the chat-

**Tanaka Taro: **What the... I'm probably seeing things. I should probably sleep already.

-Tanaka Taro-san has left the chat-

**An apartment near Kawagoe Highway, 11:52pm**

Celty Sturluson sighed. At least, that was how it looked like. Her shoulders jerked, then slowly relaxed, so one would think she sighed deeply. At least, he won't be very sure about it.

Especially that she doesn't have a head above her neck.

Actually, Celty Sturluson is an Irish faerie, the headless dullahan. She lost her head some time before, but she isn't looking for it anymore. She's already happy with her life. With Kishitani Shinra.

Now she is known as the Headless Rider or the Black Motorbike, the infamous urban legend in Ikebukuro. Although she gets chased by the White Motorbike, she's fine.

_-But still, that person who came running after me..._

_-I'm thankful that it wasn't the White Motorbike, but a man with a knife won't do any good either. Even if I won't be killed by that, his killing intent is still strange. And creepy._

_-Also, how on earth did he know my name? Thankfully, we were on the highway so there were no people around. Just cars and people soundproofed inside. No one heard._

Celty thought of people who knew her real name. Kishitani Shinra, Heiwajima Shizuo, Ryuugamine Mikado, Sonohara Anri, count Yagiri Seiji, Namie and Harima Mika...

_-Orihara Izaya..._

She shivered at the name. He might know something.

"What's with that face, Celty?" Shinra butted in at Celty's thoughts, staring at the smoke coming out from her neck. "You look problematic."

[I'm just thinking about what happened a while ago...] Celty typed.

"That man who chased you with a knife? If it's Celty, you can get through it, ne?" Shinra patted Celty's back reassuringly. "Ah! Anyway~" his tone changed to cheer her up.

[Yes?] Celty tagged along, since she didn't want to remember what happened anyway.

"We're having visitors today. I don't know most of them... But I only know that a friend is staying over with them and more than 7 people are coming. I guess it's fine."

[I see... Are they staying here?]

"They better not." Shinra pouted. "This apartment can't even hold 5 people, you know! We only have 3 rooms."

[But they don't have to stay for one person each room, right? They can stay in two rooms, but... I guess that won't do.]

"True, but they all have to stay in one room..." Shinra's eyes suddenly sparkled.

[?]

Just as Shinra was about to tell his suggestion...

_Ding Dong._

* * *

A/N: Shinra's apartment having 3 rooms is headcanon. But there's still a big possibility of it being canon, ne?


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Several minutes ago-**

**The train station nearest to Tokyu Hands in Ikebukuro, 10:47pm.**

"It's biiiiiiiiiiiig~!" Lambo yelled, looking around the place.

"Urusai, Ahoushi! How can you be this energetic in the middle of the night?" Hayato scratched his head.

"We're pretty lucky we arrived in less than an hour, huh?" Yamamoto commented.

"E-ehem!" Reborn cleared his throat, his mouth in front of a megaphone. "Yosh. For a mini-training, we'll walk to Kowagoe Highway to meet my friend. I told him that we'll be arriving at midnight, so we better get going."

"Walk?" Tsuna didn't like the idea. "But-"

"You don't have money for a taxi, do you?" Reborn pointed out a reason with a smirk before Tsuna could protest.

"Urrk." Tsuna turned silent (=_=) .

Reborn started going to the exit. Everyone followed, all looking tired as they jogged.

**A few minutes later...**

"Ah!" Chrome suddenly exclaimed from far beside Tsuna, like she saw a ghost above.

"Eh? What is it, Chrome?" Tsuna asked. Everyone stopped, looking at Chrome.

"Q-quick! Duck!" Chrome pointed up to the sky.

"A duck? Baka-Chrome!" Lambo looked up. "Ducks can't fly... UWAA-!?"

"Not the bird! DUCK!" Chrome repeated it louder, but her voice was still shy and hesitant. The rest looked up and understood what she meant.

What do you know, it was a flying vending machine. It barely avoided Tsuna and the others as they ducked like Chrome said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Gokudera shouted, not even sure if someone really threw a vending machine at them. No, that was even impossible to throw, especially that soda cans and bottles started rolling out from the machine. Several people should have done the job. Or maybe someone who posses Flames like them. Or an big fountain from underground.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. My bad..." A single figure approached.

_Why is there only one... _Tsuna's eyes widened.

The beast of Ikebukuro. The strongest man in Ikebukuro.

None other than Heiwajima Shizuo, wearing his bartender suit and sunglasses.

"Did you see a flea somewhere? A man a little shorter than me, black hair? Wears a black jacket and black t-shirt?" Shizuo asked them as if nothing happened.

"YOOOUUU!" Gokudera yelled. "We almost died-...!" Reborn kicked him to make him stop.

"Sorry, we didn't see that person." Reborn replied with a smirk, showing a little interest in his strength. "What's your name?"

Shizuo tilted his head. "Heiwajima Shizuo. Now, if you didn't really see him, I'll take my leave." Shizuo silently walked away.

"What the hell was that!?" Gokudera was annoyed.

"I guess we have to ask my friend about him." Reborn said.

The group continued running for several minutes, until they finally stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Congratulations! You reached Kawagoe Highway in an hour, 10 minutes before midnight." Reborn made a thumbs up.

The group didn't even break a sweat-even Lambo (though Gokudera carried him for about 30 minutes). It's not just strength that they developed in 2 years. Stamina as well.

"Well, that was fun." Yamamoto grinned.

They went to the apartment and pressed the doorbell.

* * *

Now, shall we get back to the current situation?

_Ding Dong._

"Haaaii, coming..." Shinra scratched his head and opened the door. Celty quickly put on her helmet.

"Are? Yo, Reborn-kun." he greeted.

"Ciaossu."

"So I'm expecting everyone else here is Vongola's future leaders, ne? Come in."

"K-konbanwa." Tsuna greeted. Everyone did as well.

"Huh...? Who's that?" Gokudera noticed Celty.

"She's, er, my girlfriend. Celty My Honey." Shinra smiled proudly.

"Celty...?" Tsuna echoed the dullahan's name. _A foreigner?_

[That's me. I'm Celty Sturluson. Nice to meet you :) ] Celty added the emoticon to assure them that it's safe to talk to her.

"I'm Kishitani Shinra, at your service." Shinra bowed. "It's been a while. Ne, Reborn-kun?"

"Sou ne." Reborn smiled. "Yosh, it's time for them to introduce themselves. With their position in the Vongola." he glanced at the guardians.

"A-anou... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'd prefer you call me Tsuna." Tsuna scratched his cheek. "Uh, I'll be the 10th Boss. Th-the Sky Guardian."

"That doesn't sound so boss-like, does it?" Shinra commented. Tsuna scratched his head. "E-ehehehe..."

"Gokudera Hayato! I'm the Storm Guardian and Juudaime's right hand man!"

"Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi looked at the couple with a smile. "I'm the Rain Guardian."

"Sasagawa Ryohei! SUN GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME!"

[He fits the part. He looks flashy...] Celty showed Shinra.

"I-I'm Chrome Dokuro, Mist Guardian substitute." Chrome bowed politely.

"Substitute?" Shinra asked.

"Hai... Mukuro-sama isn't available."

"I see... And, this little guy is?" he looked at Lambo. "W-what!? He's sleeping on the floor!"

"Agh, damn this Ahoushi." Gokudera picked him up like an object and put him on the sofa.

"Anou, that's Lambo. The Lightning Guardian." Tsuna covered up for him. "He's still a kid, so I don't want him getting involved much in this stuff..."

"Is that so..." Shinra scratched his cheek. "Well, that's all of you from Vongola... But I think I recall a 7th Guardian in the mafia...?" he asked.

"H-hai, the Cloud Guardian. He dislikes crowds, so he's not here." Tsuna replied.

"Is that so? Too bad... Maa, okay then! Now I'll explain to you about this trip." Shinra looked at everyone to make sure they were seated near him to they could hear. He then started.

"The real reason you're here is to go sight seeing. But not just any sightseeing." Shinra said, softly smiling. "Firstly, there's the Black Motorbike, the urban legend of Ikebukuro. The Headless Rider." He quickly glanced at Celty, but not quick enough to not be noticed by Reborn and Tsuna.

"Headless?" Gokudera showed interest, his eyes screaming _UMA or NOT!?_. "That should be impossible! Without a head-"

[Shhhh. Be quiet.] Celty held her PDA out. [Shinra is still talking.] Gokudera arched an eyebrow, but he did what Celty said.

"Well, anyway. There's also Heiwajima Shizuo. The strongest man in Ikebukuro who always wears a bartender suit." Shinra said. "Don't be surprised if he's not taken by the police. He'd probably knock them down before you know it." Shinra was smiling cheerfully, but his face showed some annoyance.

"Eh? We met him earlier." Chrome recalled. "A man in a bartender suit... right?"

"Sou, sou. That's him. Believe it or not, he's the older brother of the famous actor Hanejima Yuuhei!" he smiled.

"Eh!?" They exclaimed. Tsuna remembered, his mom usually watches his shows and movies. Small world.

Shinra nodded. "Shizuo's one of those people you shouldn't fight with."

Tsuna nodded. "I-I can see why."

"Also one of them... is Orhihara Izaya. You better not be friends with him." For a moment, Shinra put on a serious face, but he quickly reverted back to his cheerful self. "Ah, there's the Dollars. 'Heard of color gangs?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Takeshi replied. "They've been dominating the news recently."

"Dollars is said to be like them, but stronger." Shinra continued. "They're 'colorless', that's why. Their leader is unknown, even to the members. But... even I don't understand whether they're good or bad. Either way, it's better to not get involved with them.

"Okay... that ends the part 1 of my explanation. Any questions?"

"You mentioned about the headless rider... But is it already proven that it's real? That he has no head?" Gokudera asked, equipping his glasses. He's in the 'Thinking Mode.'

"Not all people have seen it, but some people have." Shinra's eyes narrowed, but he was smiling. "Including me."

"Creepy..." Tsuna lowered his head, as if he was listening to a ghost story.

"Don't worry!" Shinra laughed a little. "It's not scary at all. If you look at the Headless Rider closely, you might think it was a beautiful sight." Celty twitched a bit.

"Putting that aside..." Takeshi butted in. "The way you said 'the real reason you came here.' ... It's like there's a new reason."

"That's the topic for the part 2."

[I'll be the one to explain it.] Celty said. [You see... Just this day, someone chased me.] She quickly took back the PDA as soon as she knew they finished reading.

[At first I thought it was nothing, as he was just riding his motorbike. But I saw him holding a knife, and he was suddenly calling my whole name, which only a few people know.]

-_Even so, I'm thankful no one heard my name._

"Eh?" It striked Tsuna as odd. He blinked his eyes, trying not to close them to sleep.

"So... you want us to know who it is to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked.

[... Sorry to mention it so suddenly.] Celty hesitantly showed the PDA, implying that she really wanted to apologize.

"But, shouldn't the police handle those kind of things?" Reborn looked at Shinra. Looks like it's his first time hearing this as well.

"Y-yeah, but I thought it's a good training for these mafia guys' instincts." Shinra responded.

"Even so."

[I can't report this... I'm a wanted person.] Celty explained.

"As for me... H-hey!" Shinra pouted. "Which part of 'Underground' doctor do you not understand?!"

"I... I guess we're fine with it. B-but, this better have a payment." Tsuna protested, keeping in mind the interrogation skills Reborn hammered into his head during those 2 years ago.

"In exchange we'll provide your week's living expenses. We'll let you stay here. Since I can clearly see everyone's tired and sleepy, let's continue this conversation tomorrow morning, okay?" Shinra reassured.

[B-but I thought that was impossible... they can't stay in a single room, right?] Celty typed.

"There're three rooms, they'll be fine." Shinra smiled. Celty just tilted her helmet, clueless. Shinra scratched his head, a little disappointed that Celty didn't get what he meant. "Of course, _we_ will stay in a single room."

Celty nearly jumped. [What!?_ Sh-shinra!?_]

"That's weird." Chrome spoke her thoughts and looked at the odd couple. "If you're in a relationship, don't you sleep together...?"

If Celty had a head she'd blush at that thought. For a moment, she was happy her head isn't there.

"Sometimes we do, sometimes we don't." Shinra smiled.

_-Kishitani Shinra, prepared to get punched tonight._

Reborn thought for a bit. "Hmm... I guess it's not a very bad idea."

Celty wanted to protest, but Tsuna and the others already sighed in relief. She really had no choice. Soon the room divisions were made. Chrome, Lambo, and Reborn will stay in one room. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei will stay in the remaining room.

And so their long day ended.

* * *

**A/N: S-sorry for the fast-pacing. :) And the sudden slow update. The recent chapters were in my ntbk, so this chapter was written online. Theeeen it took a long time to finish it. Goumen ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and DRRR. If I do, then I won't be writing here.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ohayou - Part I

**An apartment by Sunshine 60, 8 am**

Ryuugamine Mikado woke up from his apartment near Sunshine 60. The first thing he looked at was the clock.

"-!? It's that late already!?"

Mikado sat up from his futon, then looked at his phone.

"Ah."

Mikado sighed in relief.

"I forgot, it's already time for vacation..." Scratching his head, he stood up.

_-Somehow, I'm thankful no one saw that. H-how embarrassing..._

Mikado decided he'd just take a walk, after waking up haggardly like that. He folded his futon and changed into his usual green-and-white jacket, then he took some bread and opened the once-locked door. He made sure he locked it again after going out. Then he started walking, absorbed in his own thoughts about Dollars. The chaser.

Strangely, what he was thinking about_ literally came out_ from his apartment.

Perhaps it was because Mikado just woke up, so he didn't even notice there was someone stealthily hiding in the bathroom when he changed.

Ironically, Mikado was relieved no one saw his panicky attitude just now, when someone else was holding his laugh skillfully in the bathroom.

The man looked about 30-40 years old. His brushed up brown hair matched his hoodie and pants. It's not really surprising, since he shouldn't be eye-catching now that he's following someone secretly. _Don't dress like a criminal if you don't want people thinking that you_ are_ a criminal_, as they say.

The man grinned as he reached into his pocket...

And brought out a knife.

"Today's going to be a nice and easy chase..." he mumbled, making sure that Ryuugamine Mikado was in the right distance to not hear what he said to himself.

"... The Creator of Dollars, huh?"

* * *

**A luxurious apartment near Kawagoe Highway, same time**

"Rise and shine, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked Tsuna out of the bed.

In the room was a double-deck bed, and Tsuna obviously occupied a deck, thanks to Gokudera's admiration for "Juudaime". Tsuna occupied the top bunk, and with Reborn's kick just now, falling from a bed wasn't a_ very_ good way to wake someone up.

Ryohei occupied the lower bunk, as a senior, naturally. As for Yamamoto and Gokudera, they slept in separate futons just near the bed. Tsuna was the last one to wake up.

"ITTAI!" Tsuna fell on his head. "What the hell, Reborn!?" He painfully touched the left side of his head, and could feel a bump forming on it.

"Oho, you're still saying that. I've been doing this for nearly 3 years, haven't I?" Reborn joked with his usual smirk.

"E-even so..." Tsuna scratched his head. _Won't you stop it!?_

"Ohayou, Juudaime!" Hayato entered the room and firmly patted Tsuna's back. "I knew it, I was right about making you sleep in the bed! It was comfortable, right!?"

Tsuna could only smile awkwardly. True, he slept really well, but his waking up didn't turn out to be comfortable.

"Ah, Tsuna you're awake!" Takeshi passed by their room, carrying the sushi he brought the night before. "You better get up, or else they'll eat all the sushi!"

"Ou..." Tsuna steadily stood up, still feeling a bit dizzy and sleepy after the fall.

"Easy there, Juudaime." Gokudera assisted Tsuna and they went to the dining area, with Celty (with her helmet), Shinra, Lambo, Chrome, and Ryohei sitting by the table.

"Ohayou, Tsunayoshi-kun." Shinra greeted with his cheerful smile. Tsuna greeted back, and approached the table with Gokudera. The sushi basket was sitting there on the table, with lots of sushi in it. Everyone else has taken a bite, and now half of the original quantity of it was left in basket. Despite that, they were still enticing to the eye and to the taste.

Tsuna quickly took one. "W-wow! It's delicious!"

"Hehe, glad you like it." Yamamoto grinned. "Oyaji and I spend the whole afternoon making those. I'm happy all that effort didn't go to waste."

[Hn. It's really delicious!] Celty typed.

"Speaking of sushi!" Shinra thought of a topic. "You should try the sushi in Russia Sushi."

"Russia Sushi...?" Takeshi echoed. "That sounds familiar. I think Oyaji talked about that some time ago."

"Oh?" Shinra looked at the swordsman. "Hmm... Not very surprising, since you're linked to the mafia."

"Oh? Is that so?" Takeshi blinked.

_Is the Russia Sushi linked to the mafia!? This city is getting more and more suspicious_, Tsuna thought, sweat-dropping.

Soon enough the sushi inside the basket "transferred" to their stomachs. And, to buy some time, they planned on visiting Russia Sushi later.

* * *

**Sunshine 60, 8:30 am**

The chaser of Ikebukuro lazily played with his knife as he followed Mikado along the sidewalk. The crowd began piling up, as it was already the start of vacation. He impatiently scratched the back of his neck.

On the other hand, Mikado had already noticed the man. He wasn't really sure, but he thought something was up when someone was behind him for about 30 minutes. He ate the last of the bread he brought and started walking hesitantly. Fortunately, the man didn't notice.

_Is this guy an idiot? __Is he really the leader of Dollars? Ugh, this is so troublesome. _The man thought. He was a little disappointed with Mikado. Lesson learned; expect the unexpected.

Mikado wanted to test if the man really was following him. He quickly turned left to an alleyway.

The chaser grinned. _Maa, whatever. Let's do this._

He followed the Creator of Dollars to the alley and tightened his grip on his knife. He's ready to show his presence. What an idiot-he didn't even wonder why he went to an alley on his own. No, saying 'he didn't really care' was more accurate.

The man was already approaching and ready to speak up when-

"A-anou...!" Mikado shyly yelled, not even turning around or looking behind to see the man. He could only hear his footsteps, indicating that the chaser was near. "W-why are you following me?"

The chaser stopped in his tracks. "..."

Mikado turned to him, waiting for an answer. "Why..?"

"... Tche." he spitted on the alley's messy and dark floor. "And here I thought the creator of Dollars is _actually _weak."

"Eh?" Mikado's eyes widened. _How did he-_

"Heh, you should have known now. How I knew you, that is. And who I am."

The young man looked at the man observantly. "Could it be... you're the infamous 'chaser'?" he uttered.

"Oya? So that's how they call me now, huh? Not that it matters. Now, I'll do the honors to start this chase. 3... 2...-"

Mikado started looking at the corners around the alley, then to the spaces to the left & right of the chaser. Before he knew it, he ran as the chaser spoke "1".

"OOOII!" the man yelled as he ran, "Ryuugamine Mikado!"

"Ugh!" Mikado tried running faster, but this is the speed he could go on with. "S-someone! HELP ME!"

Ryuugamine Mikado admitted it; he's scared.

But deep inside...

He was excited.

Normal people wouldn't be. Who'd want to be chased by someone with random killing intent?

No, that wasn't really what the young man wanted in this situation.

... He likes abnormal things after all.

Because of this unusual fetish, no one around the chaser and Mikado in the sidewalk attempted to help. It wasn't because they were scared of the man with the knife, their faces even looked liked they think the chase was weird.

So why were they thinking that?

... Mikado was smiling. That soft smile made people think he was being chased out of fun. Now, as Mikado was being ignored:

"TOMAREH, DOLLARS BOOOSSU!" the man with the knife yelled something he shouldn't have yelled.

"Eh? Dollars!?"

"B-boss!?"

"Is that really him!?"

Several pairs of eyes instantly focused more on Mikado.

_Not good._

* * *

**Whew. I made it in less than a month! Haha xD**

**I've been reading some light novels lately... so I hope I've started improving = =. Whatever, please review! x3**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN. KHR! and DRRR! aren't mine. Geez, it's not like I'll be writing in fanfiction dot net because I own them. That's contradictory to what you're supposed to write here.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ohayou - Part 2

A/N: F-finally... =_= I managed to write the chapter. Again, bear with the fast/slow-pacing and the OOC-ness. And the slow updates. =w=

* * *

**Shinra's Apartment, about 9:30 am **(around one hour has passed since the chase)

Gokudera looked at his surroundings with narrow and glaring eyes.

Shinra, Celty, Lambo, Chrome and Takeshi were watching TV. Hayato, Ryohei, and Tsuna sat on the table were they ate the sushi, with nothing much to do. There's nothing on the table-the sushi basket was gone sicne a while ago.

Ryohei noticed the Storm Guardian's look. "Oi, Tako-hedo, what's with that extreme face?"

"... Shouldn'twegonowinsteadoflazingaroundlikethis!?" Gokudera muttered under his breath, still maintaining that look in his eyes, looking at the surroundings.

"Huhhh?"

"I mean, WE AREN'T HERE TO SIT AROUND, RIGHT?" Hayato stood up. Veins were popping out from his forehead.

"O-oi, calm down Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. Gokudera sighed, then he sat down again like a robot being commanded. As he did, Tsuna spoke, "But you're right... We're here to go 'sight seeing', ne?"

"Yeah! I'm glad Juudaime understands." the silver-haired Guardian's eyes lightened up.

At that moment, Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and came flying towards Hayato.

"GEH!?" Hayato fell from his chair from the impact.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn!"

"Master Pao Pao!"

The ones watching TV looked behind and looked at the trio and Reborn. "?"

"I was waiting for you guys to say that." Reborn mockingly smirked as he jumped to the center of the table after bumping right on Gokudera's nose.

"So... you mean we're actually going out to day?" Tsuna looked at the ex-Sun Arcobaleno on the table.

"Are you dense? Of course we are. We shouldn't be wasting our time here." Reborn glanced back, then turned to Shinra. "Hey, Shinra. You heard us?"

"Haaaai... Have fun, 'kay?" Shinra waved, but his eyes were still focused on the TV in front of him. Everyone else except Shinra and Celty looked.

"Eh? Celty and Shinra-san aren't coming?" Tsuna asked.

[No, it's better if you explore the whole place by yourselves.] Celty typed on her PDA. Tsuna nodded in understanding, "I see."

"Hey, we should get ready." Reborn looked at the guardians, who started moving from their positions and did as Reborn said.

Well, soon enough they were ready.

"Anou... Shinra-san, Celty, we'll be back." Tsuna bid farewell.

"Hn~ Have fun~" Shinra smiled and waved. Celty waved as well.

... After they left, Celty removed her helmet. [Are they gonna be okay?]

"It's fine, Celty, you don't have to be worried. You can show up later if you like." Shinra told her with a smile. Celty nodded, and just focused on the TV in front of them.

A flash news report for the Tokyo area appeared on the screen.

**Around Kawagoe, far outside the apartment building, same time**

"So? What are we gonna do?" Takeshi scratched his head as they walked further away from the building.

"Beats me. Since we're only exploring, we don't really know much to the extreme. Why don't we try the Russia Sushi-?" Ryohei suggested but he was cut off by Gokudera.

"Baka, Tako-hedo! We just ate lots of sushi, right?" he glared.

"Maa, maa."

"Uh... Reborn?" Tsuna looked at the ex Sun Arcobaleno who just continued walking in front of them like he knew where to go. "Where are we going?"

"Hm? I don't know." Reborn replied with a jeering smile. _Eh?_

"We're only exploring, right?" he added. Now this would make Tsuna be more suspicious of him. He blinked, but he still followed. How much is Kawagoe Highway to Ikebukuro Proper?

**Somewhere in Ikebukuro, same time**

"Haa... Haa..." Ryuugamine Mikado panted. For more than an hour, he ran and hid, then ran, and hid again. Now he's hiding behind a wooden crate in a dark alley, watching the opposite sidewalk. The Chaser was searching around the alleys there.

_Haa... I can't run anymore... What should I do?_

As long as the Chaser's there with a knife in his hand and not being caught by a police officer, it wouldn't be safe to go out of the alley yet. Mikado thought about letting himself get chased to the police station... no, that won't work. That would be a risk. The police would hear that he's the Creator of Dollars, and if they believe it, then the result would be obvious. Both the Chaser and Mikado (for being the leader of the most dangerous gang in Ikebukuro) would be taken into custody. But if they see it as a joke, seeing that Mikado's just an innocent student, that way there won't be any risk to take.

Sure, Mikado would be willing to try that, but his legs felt numb. He should rest first.

He averted his gaze from the streets and looked at the alley instea-

"Yo."

"W-whaa-!?" Mikado nearly jumped. He immediately covered his mouth. Well, one look at that person and you'll know who he is. That black hair, those black clothes, even that mischievous smile, and that face like of an actor's... No doubt, that's Orihara Izaya. "What are you doing here, Izaya-san?"

"You look like you're in trouble, Mikado-kun."

Mikado nodded as he panted. Sweat was dripping on his face like bullets. He was a little thankful that Izaya's here. He could be saved. But still he was suspicious. "You... you told the Chaser about me being the Creator of Dollars, didn't you?"

Izaya's smile faded a bit.

"Ah, s-sorry!"

"No, not at all. Either way you're right," he sighed. "I mean, who _else _could have known that?" He reverted back to his usual smirk.

_True_, Mikado thought. He leaned on the wooden box he was hiding at and checked the Chaser's location again. He was still there, checking the alleys in the opposite street desperately. "But what are you doing here?" he looked at the information broker again. "You told him about me, but you're here. A-are you here to help the Chaser now and tell him I'm hiding?" It was just an urge of panic. He just wanted to be sure.

"Ooh, no." Izaya chuckled. "You know me, I don't go side with anybody. I'm on my own side. I'm just came to... to observe things."

"I-is that so..." He nodded in understanding, then he checked his pocket for his wallet."You... you know who the Chaser is, don't you?"

"Ah, yup. That reminds me, I should do my job." Izaya held out his hand, as if he was asking for something. "You know what I'm asking for, of course, since you asked me that question."

Mikado reluctantly gave him a couple of ten thousand yen.

The information took the money like it was only pieces of paper, putting it on his pocket. "Well, this should do for enough useful info." Then he started sharing what he knew.

Mikado found out that the Chaser's real name is Hanakami Naru, & that he lives alone somewhere around Sunshine 60. _So that's how he followed me easily_, Mikado thought, with no clue that this "Hanakami" hid in his room instead of his real apartment. "Wait a minute. D-did you tell him my address, too!?" he asked.

"Hn. I thought you should know him since you both live in the same area, but it seems I'm wrong." Izaya showed him an innocent smirk. Mikado sighed.

"Ah, one last thing. Mikado-kun." Izaya added. "If you want to get rid of Naru-kun, go somewhere around Russia Sushi. That should do it. But be careful. Some people could recognize you now as the Boss of Dollars, or be found by Naru-kun."

The Creator of Dollars stayed silent, deep in his thoughts as he looked at Izaya. _Can he trust him?_

* * *

**Around Russia Sushi, 10:15**

A group of 7 people in casual clothes stopped running and looked around suspiciously.

"Why... why did we... HAVE TO RUN ALL THE WAY HERE!?" Gokudera yelled, panting in both exhaustion and in anger. He glared at every person he saw, even at civilians.

"W-we didn't have a choice! Lambo suddenly..." Tsuna, who had Reborn sitting on his shoulder, exhaled with a "Huwaaa-~".

Takeshi leaned on a wall. "The bright side is, we lost them. That was fun!"

"Fun!? How could that be fun, Baseball Freak! Because of this Ahoushi," he pointed angrily at Lambo, who was picking his nose, "we nearly got to jail!"

"Huh? Lambo-san didn't do anything..." He wiped his fingers on his cow-printed t-shirt. Gokudera ignored what he said and glared.

Apparently, they also got into a chase. They were busy looking around shopping districts when Lambo (who was carried by Gokudera by the back of Lambo's shirt collar) touched the butt of a woman. When she turned around, she thought it was Gokudera who did it. You could guess what happened next: the lady shouting at the guards about a pervert, and then the chase began. Fortunately, Tsuna and his Guardians were faster, so they easily lost them.

"Pfft-! That was really the most extreme, Tako-hedo!" Ryohei tried to hide his laughter.

"URUSAI, LAWN HEAD!" A vein popped out of his forehead.

"Oi, oi. What's done is done. Stop it now, Gokudera, Senpai." Yamamoto said, still leaning calmly on a wall.

And so they calmed down. All those "exploring" made them a little thirsty. They looked around for a place to rest with only their eyes.

"'Russia Sushi'...?" Tsuna uttered.


	7. Chapter 7: Ohayou the Last Part, Sort of

**10:15, somewhere in Ikebukuro**

If something was bizarre, weird, or creepy with this sushi restaurant, it would be the foreign guy in front of it.

"Lads, long time no see!"

"Come eat sushiii."

"It's good."

"Super cheap."

"And it doesn't have human meat dessu yow."

"His accent is... exaggerated to the extreme." Ryohei commented.

"Hu... Human meat?" Tsuna gulped. With Reborn on his shoulder, of course the 4-year-old heard that.

"Relax Dame-Tsuna. He said their sushi doesn't have human meat. Besides, Shinra recommended this restaurant." he said. They just went in in peace, except for Gokudera glaring at Lambo (who either didn't care or didn't know).

The sushi turned out to be good. At least it was enough to make them forget that one of them got accused as a pervert thanks to a 7-year-old cow/kid.

* * *

"My knees hurt...!" Mikado complained. In the end, he was found and chased (again) by the Chaser. But he decided to do what Izaya said: to lead him to Russia Sushi instead of the police station. On the bright side, the sushi restaurant was nearer than the station, so Mikado won't have to run further.

Either way, his legs could collapse at any moment. When did he run that fast and that far?

Mikado looked back. The Chaser was 5 steps behind, grinning mockingly at him and playing with his knife. "Oi, _Dollars Boss._ D'ya think you can get away from me?"

_Why can he run as much as I do without breaking a sweat?_, Mikado wondered. _And why do I feel nothing when he's yelling about me being the leader of Dollars?_

He shook his head. Apparently there's no time for investigating that. The Chaser's catching up. He should concentrate on running and look up ahead. Mikado looked for a glimpse of Simon.

There he is, only about 20 meters away. Just a little more, and-

"UUOORYAAAHH!" The Chaser made a long jump to reach Mikado with his knife. He could probably cut him deeply on his back, but Mikado heard his yell, and looked down. He survived the blow with a shallow long cut from the center left to the lower right of the back of his jacket.

People, that is _not_ the proper way of doing a back-stab. You do _not _yell when you're trying to kill him from behind.

Mikado grunted and tried to run faster.

10 meters... 7 meters...

The Chaser was already only a few steps behind, waiting for a good timing to strike again.

4 meters... 1 meter...

Mikado rushed inside Russia Sushi, not saying a word to Simon. The Chaser didn't expect him to go in, so he was delayed for a second. Mikado didn't mind. He stood by the counter, facing the door. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

"Baseball idiot," Gokudera muttered under his breath. "Why

"is

"this

"ahoushi

"beside

"ME!?"

People in the restaurant turned to their table after hearing Gokudera. Tsuna looked anxiously.

Lambo picked his nose, then ate a sushi with the same hand. "Ohoo? Bakadera's scared of Lambo-san?"

"HELL NO! I'm annoyed! You got us all, _especially Juudaime_, into trouble!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa, maa. That's why I got you to sit next to each other," Yamamoto said with a calming smile. "It's to make things work out with you too."

"Tell that to Ahoushi! He doesn't even know anything!"

"S-stop that. People are staring..." Tsuna reluctantly spoke. They paused, then turned silent.

"Anyway, Dame-Tsuna-" Reborn was cut off by a sudden loud flutter of the posters by the entrance. Someone's pretty desperate to come in. Either way, it caught attention. Everyone in the restaurant saw a boy quickly entering the shop. Tsuna's table was the second nearest to the right of the door, so they could the the boy clearly.

He stopped by the counter and turned around like he was waiting for something or someone.

"On his back," Chrome uttered. "There's a long cut wound..."

Tsuna nodded. When he came in, he saw a red line on his back. _He needs help._

After a second, another person came in. It was a man with a knife, _and_ with a mocking grin on his face. One first look at him and you'd know he's not someone to be friends with, or someone that's a criminal. Especially with that knife _with blood._

"So you're already giving up, Dollars Boss?" The man said. "So I was right. You _are_ weak." The boy who stood by the counter didn't say a word; he just looked at the man.

People around suddenly started whispering. Tsuna and the others couldn't hear all of it, but the words they heard the most were:

"That's Dollars leader...?" "Him? Dollars? No way!" "Dollars...?"

_Dollars? Didn't Shinra mention that last night?, _Tsuna thought. He looked at the others to pass a message, but they were looking at him as well. It seems they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Mikado's sweat stung his back wound. People now hear that he's the "Boss" of Dollars. Nothing could get any worse, except maybe if a certain black-haired girl in glasses gets hurt by someone.

_Aaaahh, that's not the case!_ Mikado stopped thinking. The Chaser slowly approached him, ready for the kill.

"Last words?" The man raised his knife.

Mikado still stayed silent. His shoulders rose up then down with his heavy breathing. _Something's wrong with this_, he thought. _Izaya-san didn't tell me about him killing someone._

_... But why would he kill me in front of many people?_

The Chaser raised his knife a little higher. "Then farewell, _Ryuugamine Mikado._"

Mikado closed his eyes tightly. Then the knife was lowered quickly.

Until he was stopped by a large hand.

The Chaser looked behind, confused. Simon was there, gripping his wrist firmly.

"No, killing is no good, lad." Simon said. He snatched the knife away and gave it to Dennis, the owner of Russia Sushi.

"What the-!? Damnit!" The Chaser tried to get away from Simon, but Simon was stronger. He struggled. "Ugh-! Fuck this shit! I was about to kill him! DAMN!"

Simon didn't say another word; he just literally threw him out of the restaurant.

Mikado opened his eyes, startled. He looked up at Simon, who gave him a thumbs up. "You are okay now."

"Eh?" He cautiously looked outside the restaurant. The Chaser was right outside, unconscious. Not dead. Mikado sighed in relief, then he bowed to Simon in gratitude. "Thank you very much!" Simon replied with a smile.

"Ano..."

Mikado looked to his left, where he heard the voice. "-?"

"A-are you okay? Do you need some help with your wound?" A guy on the same age as him asked. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a short-sleeved black hoodie with an orange "27" embroidered on the right sleeve, and brown pants. He looks normal, except for a 4-year-old on his left shoulder.

"Ah, no. I'm fine. Thank you for the concern, uh..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you like. And, uh, this is Reborn."

"Then, thank you, Tsuna-san." Mikado nodded in respect. "Y-you don't need to worry. I just have to clean it and then..."

"Then walk around the city with that jacket?" Reborn cut him off-sentence.

Mikado looked nervously at Reborn. _What's with this kid... Wait. Are they gonna get me because they now know I'm Dollars'!? Th-that's possible. _He shook his head away from thoughts.

"Don't worry, w-we're not gonna hurt you or anything..." Tsuna assured.

"The name's Gokudera Hayato. If it were me I would've ignored you." Hayato approached. "Really, you should thank Juudaime and Reborn-san."

Mikado uneasily looked at them again. The people in the group doesn't seem to have killing intent.

"Then," Reborn took a green megaphone. "Everyone. Don't believe what the bad guy just said. This. Person. Is. _Not._ The boss of Dollars."

The people who went silent as the Chaser was thrown out started chattering again.

"Ah, I knew it. No way someone who looks like a geek is their boss."

"What the fuck, so it was just a damn joke."

Mikado blinked, "You didn't say you'd do that..."

"You could get arrested for leading the most infamous gang here." Reborn cut him off again. Mikado couldn't help but think it's strange as to how this 4-year-old can cut him off-sentence and still make sense.

Tsuna sighed. "Sorry about that. Even I can't keep up with his crazy antics."

"Don't underestimate me." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hai, hai."

"But, that was okay with me. You're right." Mikado shrugged it off.

With that simply act, he started to trust them.

* * *

Tsuna didn't want to approach him at first, since Dollars is the strongest in Ikebukuro (and he didn't want to get into anymore trouble). But Shinra didn't say they're the worst. He just doesn't understand if it's good or bad. That's why Tsuna thought he shouldn't judge him that fast, and that he should know him first.

But, like what Gokudera just said, Reborn was another reason why he befriended him. You know how Reborn persuades him to do something. He said it's "part of training". Tsuna didn't get that part, but he was planning on doing it anyways. Come to think of it, Tsuna was getting better in socializing in those 2 years after Reborn started training him as "Neo Primo". Not bad.

The Vongola Guardians are still in Russia Sushi with Mikado. They'd all formally introduced themselves to him. The normal chattering around returned, as if nothing happened. Lambo shouted for more maki. Not their problem, since he's going to pay with his own money.

"I-is it always cheery here?" Mikado asked.

"Hn. Sorry if it's too noisy for you." Yamamoto answered.

"No, not really. I think it's nice."

Reborn, who sat on the table, nudged Tsuna.

"A-anyway, Ryuugamine-kun! Sorry for asking this suddenly..." Tsuna put his hands together as if apologizing. "Ano... was that guy saying the truth about you?" He made sure his voice was soft enough for only them to hear.

Mikado looked at Tsuna for a second, then at everyone else at the table. Then he looked down. "A-actually, it's the truth..."

The Guardians looked at Mikado.

"What, so he was right!?" Ryohei exclaimed. Gokudera shushed him.

"B-but, it's not exactly what you call 'Boss'. More like it's 'Admin', or the 'Creator'. 'Leader' should be fine, I guess." Well this is embarrassing. Mikado never admitted this to anybody, not even to Sonohara Anri.

"Does anybody know this other than us?" Tsuna asked.

"Aside from the Chaser," Mikado said. "There Orihara Izaya, and..." He faltered.

"And?"

"Ah, never mind. Just Orihara Izaya." he revised his answer.

"Is that so..." Tsuna had some doubts. He decided to let it go & change topic. "Anou, is Orihara Izaya-san that dangerous?"

"Most people think so." Mikado pursed his lips. "But it's just that he never sides with anything. He just observes."

They asked Mikado other questions, mostly about the people Shinra told them about and all about Ikebukuro. They also explained that it's their first time in Tokyo, and that they all come from Namimori. Tsuna did his best to not mention Shinra, or the Chaser.

"S-sorry... You might feel like we're questioning you." Tsuna said. "Your wound-"

A police officer entered the restaurant. **"I'M OFFICER KANAKAMI ARAI! IS THERE SOMEONE NAMED RYUUGAMINE MIKADO HERE!? I'LL JUST ASK HIM A FEW QUESTIONS!"**

"Chrome!" Tsuna whispered.

Chrome nodded. She fiddled with something on her lap - the shorter version of the spear she always carried. Soon, Mikado was "gone".

"Ah, K-kanakami-san, there he is... Huh?" one of the customers near Tsuna's table said, pointing at the spot where Mikado "was" sitting on. "He was here just now."

"Wh-what happened?" Mikado looked at the group, making sure his voice wasn't loud.

"We'll explain later." Reborn said, not looking at him. "Keep quiet until we give you the signal."

Mikado nodded.

The police officer had a stern look on his face, fitting his image as an officer. He held a picture, possibly a photo of Mikado. He glared at where the customer pointed, then narrowed his eyes.

Everyone in Tsuna's table was quiet. Even Lambo who finished his maki. Kanakami approached the table and looked at Tsuna and the others, then to the photo. His eyes stopped on the space beside Tsuna, where Mikado "should be". Kanakami asked. **"DID YOU SEE HIM?"**

"N-no..." Tsuna replied.

"He just left." Gokudera helped. "'Don't know where he went."

The officer glared at them especially Reborn, then at Mikado's seat.

**"THANKS."** he said, then left the restaurant.

Mikado asked what just happened, and why they hid him.

"Chrome made an illusion," Tsuna answered. "Hard to explain, but it's the truth, really."

"That was an officer." Reborn said. "Worst case scenario, they already arrested the Chaser & have heard about you."

Gokudera agreed. "Everyone thinks you left. We should leave through another exit. Police might follow us or something."

"Y-you're right." Tsuna nodded. "I'm worried about that officer just now..." That person was looking at Mikado's seat as if he knew he's there. Tsuna was anxious about that.

"I know someone who we can ask," Mikado told him. "I think."

* * *

"An escape route?" Dennis echoed. "You can use the employees' exit."

"Yoshi! Thanks, ossan!" Ryohei said.

They went to the back door, leading them to an alley. Chrome stopped her illusion and made a heavy sigh, hugging her spear.

"Sorry for straining you." Tsuna apologized. Chrome shook her head. "No, it's fine, Boss."

"This seems like an extremely good place to heal ya." Ryohei looked around, then engulfed his fists with shining, yellow flame. Sun Flame. He projected it on Mikado's back. Mikado felt a warm sensation, and no time he was healed, and even his jacket was fixed.

"Um..."

"Hai?" Tsuna encouraged him.

"Just... just what are you guys?" He finally asked.

Tsuna looked at Mikado, then at Reborn who sat on his shoulder like always.

"We're human." Reborn smiled. "... We just know a lot more than normal people."

One... he was chased by the infamous Chaser & was wounded.

Two, he was saved by Simon and was befriended by a few people.

Three, he literally became invisible.

Four, a yellow flame made his body forget what happened in #1.

And fifth, these people aren't normal.

* * *

A/N: Guys? I won't be updating for a whole while. School's coming soon, so, okay. TwT I'll try to update fast!


	8. Chapter 8: Speaking of

**A/N: Hi. I got school, so... Hi there. =_=**

* * *

**Chatroom, ?pm**

-Kanra-san has joined the chat-

**Kanra:** I read the log last night. It seems Mido-chin's here~!

**Kanra:** Huh? Hello~? Nobody's online? Geez. .

-Tanaka Taro-san has joined the chat-

**Kanra:** Ko-n-ni-chi-wa! What took you so long, Tanaka Taro-kun?

**Tanaka Taro:** Konnichiwa, Kanra-san. Sorry, I just rested for a while. So you really know Mido-chin?

**Tanaka Taro:** -! I mean Midori-san?

**Kanra:** Hn! 'Haven't met him though. He insisted on coming here, so I added him to the chatroom. :3

**Kanra:** Ah, that reminds me, Tanaka Taro-kun! Did anything happen today?

* * *

Mikado's hands flinched as he was about to type a reply. He thought Izaya was doing this on purpose.

_Maybe I should just ride along._

* * *

**Tanaka Taro:** Well...

-Saika-san has joined the chat-

**Saika:** Konnichiwa

-Bakyura-san has joined the chat-

**Bakyura:** Yo yo yo~

**Bakyura:** Sorry for not being online last night!

**Bakyura:** But I did check the log just now.

**Bakyura:** So there's a newcomer?

**Bakyura:** And a "chaser"?

**Tanaka Taro:** I-I see you never get tired of flooding. Konnichiwa, Bakyura-san, Saika-san.

**Kanra:** Yo minna! Setton and Mido-chin aren't online, too bad.

**Kanra:** BTW, Mido-chin said that he's only online around night.

**Saika:** Too bad, I won't be online for long. I won't be able to chat with him

**Bakyura:** Sou ka.

**Kanra:** Anyway, as I was saying, did anything happen, Tanaka Taro-kun?

* * *

_Eh?_

Mikado thought it was a little strange. It seemed like Izaya wanted Saika and Bakyura (Or Masaomi) to hear his story. Not impossible. Even if their offline they can read the chat log. And they were suddenly online when Izaya asked.

Strange. Very strange.

* * *

**Saika:** So this is what we are going to talk about

**Tanaka Taro:** Um... actually... I experienced the same thing Setton-san had. I was "chased" as well...

**Bakyura:** Eh...?

**Saika:** Are you okay?

**Tanaka Taro:** Hn. Thanks to the people I met today. I heard from them that they are newcomers in Tokyo.

**Tanaka Taro:** But, my legs really hurt from all those running. (^^;) No need to worry, I'll be fine.

**Kanra:** New friends, I see?

**Bakyura:** Well at least you weren't hurt or something, Tanaka Taro.

**Bakyura:** I mean, didn't Setton mention that this chaser has a knife?

* * *

Mikado didn't really know exactly how to answer that.

* * *

**Tanaka Taro:** Don't worry, I'm fine, really.

**Kanra:** Speaking of the Chaser, another guy got chased this morning! Another one from Dollars, I hear...

**Tanaka Taro:** ( ;;O ДO) ...

**Saika:** So they're a group

**Kanra:** Most probably. The Chaser is really mysterious, ne?

[Private Mode] **Bakyura:** Oi, Izaya.

[Private Mode] **Kanra:** Yes? Masaomi-kun~?

[Private Mode] **Bakyura:** I swear, if you were the one behind all this,

[Private Mode] **Bakyura:** I will come all the way to where you are and punch you in the face.

[Private Mode] **Kanra:** Oh? Just because it involved Mikado-kun? You really are a protective friend.

[Private Mode] **Bakyura:** Shut up!

[Private Mode] **Bakyura:** I'll do it for real.

[Private Mode] **Kanra:** I'd like to see you try. If I was really the one behind it...

[Private Mode] **Kanra:** ... Masaomi-kun.

**Tanaka Taro:** Are?

**Tanaka Taro:** Did Bakyura-san do something? He suddenly went silent. Even Kanra-san.

**Saika:** Ah, you're right.

**Bakyura:** Uwaah!

**Bakyura:** Sorry sorry, I was eating.

**Kanra:** Goumen ne~ I just went to drink some water. Sorry for the delay! Where was I?

**Kanra:** Ah, right, the Chaser with the two targets today. The other target's name is now 「輪鱈 跡」. And the other target, well that was our Tanaka Taro-kun.

**Bakyura:** Hm? How do you read that?

**Saika:** Is that "Watara Ato"?

**Kanra:** It's "Rintara", not "Watara".

**Tanaka Taro:** ... That's a really weird name.

[Private Mode {with Tanaka Taro}] **Kanra:** You're one to talk, Ryuugamine Mikado-kun. ^^

**Saika:** It definitely is

[Private Mode {with Tanaka Taro}] **Bakyura:** Am I really hearing that from you, Mikado?

* * *

Mikado sweat-dropped. Was that a coincidence, for them to both PM him with the same message?

He chuckled slightly as he looked at both of the messages.

* * *

**Kanra:** More people could be chased tomorrow. It's the first time they targeted 2 people you know! :

**Bakyura:** True.

**Bakyura:** Does this "chaser" target people twice?

**Kanra:** Who knows. But I don't really think so, I guess~~

**Tanaka Taro:** Then, I guess I don't have to worry...

-Saika-san has left the chat-

**Bakyura:** Are?

**Bakyura:** What happened?

**Tanaka Taro:** Maybe Saika-san's internet was cut off.

**Kanra:** Muu, so that leaves only us three in here!

**Tanaka Taro:** Seems so.

**Bakyura:** I gotta go!

**Bakyura:** Well, you know... personal stuff.

**Bakyura:** Today was a fun chat. :)

-Bakyura-san has left the chat-

**Kanra:** Whaat. He left already? What could be the reason?

**Tanaka Taro:** Maybe he'll talk with his girlfriend. Didn't he mention that he has one?

**Kanra:** Hmm, maybe you're right~

**Tanaka Taro:** Ano, I'll have to go as well. I'm still a bit tired, actually.

**Tanaka Taro:** And I can barely move my legs... -_-;

**Kanra:** Whaaaaaaat? You're leaving me here already!?

**Kanra:** How mean, Tanaka Taro-kun!

* * *

Mikado sighed at Kanra's message. It was too girly sometimes he couldn't think it was Izaya he was talking to.

He's still pretty tired from all that running. Even those yellow flames earlier won't keep him from being exhausted. Oh man.

_Ah, don't think about it!_

Those people had given him enough help. The rest is up to himself.

_Really, why won't the Chaser get tired like that?_

It's impossible for him to run and literally not break a sweat. It's just too... too extraordinary. Mikado wasn't really sure.

Maybe if he rests, he can think about that. All that was in his mind was to take a nap.

* * *

**Tanaka Taro:** Goumen ne, Kanra-san. I'm really tired. I want to take a nap...

-Tanaka Taro-san has left the chat-

* * *

Mikado shut down the computer and moved himself to the futon which he rested on for a few hours after he went home. He didn't walk; his knees just hurt. Like, _hurt._

Actually, the reason why he went online minutes ago was to gain more information about the Chaser. To know a little more about this "Hanakami Naru". Well, his exhaustion got the better of him. In the end, he only found out about Watara Ato. It _is_ a weirder name than Ryuugamine Mikado, right?

He lay down on the futon. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Various thoughts occupied his mind.

Watara Ato... The reason why Setton wasn't online... What Mikado should do in the vacation... The Chaser... The group of people he met...

Mikado frowned. Maybe he shouldn't think anymore. It's getting him even more tired. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Kanra:** Eeeeh. He really left...

**Kanra:** Now that I have the whole chat to myself... I gotta say something! For fun! Hehehe.

**Kanra:** Let's see... What word should I say...? Something like...

**Kanra:** 「Enjoy」?

-Kanra-san has left the chat-

* * *

**A/N: ... Please don't kill me because only Durarara! is featured in this chapter. TwT I hope I did the chats right.**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
